Sigue tu Instinto
by Flamingori
Summary: El famoso Kise Ryōta, representante de la televisión nipona, viaja a Brasil para participar en una sesión de fotos de temática salvaje, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando se encuentre frente a frente con la jungla? ¿Será capaz de regresar o se dejará seducir por los encantos del Amazonas? (fic para el reto "tabla de vida AoKi").


Hola~ aquí dejo mi no-tan-pequeña historia de estas dos linduras, ¡espero que os guste!

Por supuesto, aclaro que este escrito participa en el concurso _"tabla de vida AoKi"_ organizado por el grupo  AoKi Lovers~ de fb. De nuevo, muchas gracias al staff por organizar un nuevo evento, ¡uno en el que al fin puedo participar! Ay, soy capaz de llorar de alegría. Pero, en lugar de perder el tiempo llorando dejaré varias anotaciones que conviene saber antes de leer:

 **1:** todo, absolutamente TODO lo que nombro (ya sean tribus, ciudades, países, objetos…) es verídico. No me he inventado ni un solo nombre, me gusta ceñirme a la realidad.

 **2:** "garoto" es joven o muchacho en portugués.

 **3** (para el reto): la imagen que he elegido fue la número 4.

Con todo dicho, no os distraigo más y dejo el fic.

* * *

.

.

.

 **SIGUE TU INSTINTO**

(capítulo único)

El vuelo había sido bastante largo, ese gigantesco Boeing 777 de casi 12 metros de largo había dejado Tokio a las 8:38AM, con unos 30 minutos de retraso debido a la intensa niebla que se había presentado esta mañana. Viajó de forma ininterrumpida hasta el aeropuerto O'Hare en Chicago, tras una breve escala para repostar que no tomó más de una hora prosiguió su vuelo hacia el Aeropuerto Internacional Presidente Juscelino Kubitschek en Brasilia. Una vez aquí y siendo ya bien entrada la noche, Kise Ryōta pudo desembarcar, pero el viaje aún no había terminado, todavía le faltaba recorrer una distancia aproximada de 1,400 km para llegar a la región de Mato Grosso, situada al oeste del país, ésta fue la zona elegida por el estudio para realizar las fotografías de una nueva campaña publicitaria. El atractivo de Brasil recaía en el Amazonas y su jungla tropical, eso junto a la belleza natural del modelo harían una fantástica labor, encandilando al público japonés de por sí acostumbrados a paisajes más urbanos y menos salvajes. Ninguno de ellos sabría que la campaña no tendría lugar en el famoso río, sino en uno de sus afluentes, el Juruena ofrecía casi los mismos planos y menos probabilidades de encuentros con aborígenes, las encuestas realizadas revelaban que existen alrededor de 70 tribus potencialmente peligrosas, esto era, hostiles. Y nadie estaba dispuesto a asumir el riesgo de causarle daños a una celebridad tan popular como era Kise.

Su carrera comenzó siendo él adolescente, compaginando varias sesiones de fotos en revistas de moda con sus estudios, cuando se libró de esto último se entregó por completo al ambicioso mundo del espectáculo. Y éste supo corresponder tanta entrega, en cuestión de unos pocos meses hablar de Kise era hablar de un éxito mediático: modelar, cantar, actuar, bailar… parecía que no había una sola rama del espectáculo que el rubio no supiera interpretar a la perfección. Y ahora, con 10 años a sus espaldas siendo una estrella en la televisión nipona, sólo pensaba en abandonar por la puerta grande, ya había amasado una gran fortuna y prefería irse antes de acabar odiando la industria que tanto le había dado.

Para cuando él y su equipo llegaron al humilde motel que les daría refugio por estas semanas, ya Kise se había familiarizado con el portugués. Con él venía un intérprete y Kise se dedicó a escuchar e imitar lo que decía, quizás ése fuera su truco: cualquier cosa que viera, por complicada que fuera, podía copiarla y reproducirla en cuestión de segundos. Saludó con una sonrisa a los empleados y se despidió igual de alegre de los operarios que a partir de mañana se encargarían de cargar cámaras y demás bártulos por toda la jungla hasta alcanzar un lugar idóneo donde realizar las fotografías. Cuando se encontró totalmente a solas en su habitación pudo suspirar y borrar de golpe la sonrisa, se dejó caer en la maltrecha cama maldiciendo a todo Brasil: era ya de madrugada pero hacía un calor insoportable desconocido para un japonés –éste era uno de los cuestionables encantos del clima tropical-, sospechaba que los mosquitos le devorarían si intentase dormir, y dudaba seriamente que la comida que preparasen en la cocina de este sitio le gustara, no le había convencido la apariencia tan desaliñada que tenía la mujer que se hacía llamar "cozinheira". Con todo, consiguió dormir después de darse una ducha de agua fría y colocar correctamente la mosquitera alrededor de la cama.

Al día siguiente todo el equipo se puso en marcha hacia el río, eran un total de tres fotógrafos, un intérprete, dos coordinadores de equipo, cuatro corpulentos empleados que tomarían el papel de mulas de carga, y Kise. Con ellos iba también un representante de los enawenê-nawê, el pueblo indígena que vive en la cuenca del Juruena, a pesar de que son un pueblo pacífico, en estos últimos años las tensiones entre ellos y los propietarios de las multinacionales que desean ampliar su territorio por la zona han ido aumentando; el trabajo del representante era explicarle a los suyos que el equipo iba en son de paz, sin la menor intención de atacar su entorno. Caminaron durante horas a lo largo de la densa jungla, siendo guiados por el representante; como parte del reportaje del "making of" uno de los fotógrafos grababa el trayecto con una cámara de vídeo casera, lo que le daría un aire más casual e improvisado. Aunque de improvisado no tenía nada, había hecho un total de cinco tomas donde Kise se limpiaba el sudor de la frente usando su camiseta dejando a la vista su marcados abdominales, había descartado las cuatro tomas previas por cosas de la luz o el enfoque.

Después de unas horas que resultaron insufribles para la mayoría llegaron al río. El equipo se sentó haciendo un medio círculo y se dispusieron a comer, se habían ganado un merecido descanso que aprovecharon para hacer buenas migas con el representante de la tribu, a muchos les costó pronunciar correctamente su nombre, pero el anciano parecía divertirse con ello así que no se los tuvo en cuenta. Después de intercambiar historias y refrescar los pies en el río, el equipo quiso darse un baño pero el anciano les aconsejó que no lo hicieran porque en esta zona abundaban los caimanes (se conformaron con remojar manos y pies, mirando desconfiados a los lados mientras lo hacían), cargaron las cosas y siguieron caminando río arriba rumbo al poblado de los enawenê-nawê. Especulaban por su aspecto, el anciano sólo les había dicho que ahora estaba de lo más animado porque los hombres habían vuelto de la pesca, actividad que realizaban a canoa en el río y les tomaba varios meses realizar, el pueblo entero les recibía con una danza que el mundo reconocía como Patrimonio Cultural Inmaterial de la Humanidad dada su importancia.

No se sintieron defraudados con todo esto, llegaron al poblado descubriendo un ambiente festivo y alegre en cada uno de sus habitantes. Los hombres mostraban el pescado capturado en esos largos meses de pesca en el río, los niños los admiraban asombrados y las mujeres bailaban con sus cuerpos decorados con flores de vivos colores. Todo esto fue grabado por la cámara casera, que luego enfocó a Kise quien dada su altura despertaba maravillas en ese poblado que no debía superar el 1'70m.

Las siguientes horas las pasaron mezclándose con el pueblo, degustando su comida y admirando sus costumbres. Sólo Kise se atrevió a imitar la danza que hacían las muchachas más jóvenes, el rubio se movía con tal soltura que despertó el interés de más de un espectador; le vistieron luego con la ropa tradicional de la tribu para una celebración de esta índole, la cual consistía en un taparrabos, un adorno floral en la cabeza que él mismo tuvo que colocarse (nadie llegaba a un lugar tan alto) y muchísimas hojas de yuca que decoraban sus brazos y piernas; por su pecho le habían colgado varios collares hechos de tallos verdes, y llevaba vistosas plumas de guacamayo decorando buena parte de su cabeza, junto a los pétalos anaranjados que llevaba a modo de corona. Los hombres más experimentados se encargaron de encender y mantener con vida la hoguera, otros tocaban los instrumentos para hacer que la música sonara y Kise volvió a bailar alrededor del fuego, ahora siendo grabado por la cámara casera y fotografiado por el resto de fotógrafos, además de recordado por todos los presentes, que tocaban palmas y le animaban coreando su nombre –por suerte "Ki-se" no era algo muy difícil de pronunciar-.

Esa noche fue el primero en caer dormido, le habían cedido al equipo una de las cabañas más grandes dado el número de personas que eran. Kise ocupó la zona central, más cerca a la pequeña hoguera que serviría como estufa, el resto del equipo se posicionaba donde hubiera hueco, acomodando las hojas que servían como catre y rezando para no encontrar una tarántula en sus pertenencias al día siguiente.

Era casi mediodía cuando el equipo retomó la búsqueda del lugar perfecto para las fotos, los pescadores se ofrecieron a transportarles en sus canoas por el río, garantizando que más arriba la vegetación se volvía aún más densa y hermosa. En la canoa donde viajaba Kise iba también el anciano representante de la tribu, el único que chapurreaba una extraña mezcla de portugués y arawak –una de tantas lenguas indígenas en Brasil-, Kise comprendía la mayoría de frases dichas en portugués, para el resto se valían de señas o gestos; era una comunicación algo primitiva, pero funcionaba. El anciano le advertía de un habitante de la selva haciendo especial hincapié en su aspecto: _«con la fuerza de tres hombres, si rugiese haría temblar al río; tiene piel y ojos oscuros como la misma noche.»_ , Kise pensó que debía tratarse de un extraño ejemplar de pantera negra, uno que fuera más grande que el resto debido a una buena alimentación probablemente. Agradeció los consejos del anciano, se despidió y siguió al equipo cuando tomaron tierra.

Ninguno de los enawenê-nawê bajó de sus canoas, esto preocupó a los más miedosos del equipo, pero los pescadores se excusaron diciendo que no dejarían el poblado sin protección; volverían al mismo y regresarían a este punto cuando comenzara a anochecer para recogerles. Haciendo un cálculo rápido de la posición del sol, porque ninguno trajo un reloj consigo, estimaron que disponían de cinco o seis horas de luz. Se despidieron de los aborígenes y se aventuraron en la jungla, avanzando por un desdibujado sendero que alguien debía haber hecho hace tiempo, las ramas de los árboles habían sido cortadas para facilitar el paso. Después de unos minutos llegaron a la zona que los pescadores les habían prometido: una laguna de aguas tan claras que parecía un espejo. Al fondo, una cascada caía por una pared de piedra ofreciendo un sonido de lo más relajante si se acompañaba con el continuo canto de los pájaros, como esas grabaciones de las que disponen los masajistas en sus consultas. Se pusieron manos a la obra, mientras que unos preparaban las cámaras y buscaban el mejor ángulo, otros ayudaban a Kise con el vestuario.

Para la primera fotografía se colocó sobre varias piedras llevando la mano hacia el objetivo, animando a que se uniera a él en este paraíso natural en el que se encontraba. Para las demás fotos se fue despojando de la ropa, a los coordinadores les pareció una buena idea jugar con ello, pues la jugosa imagen de Kise desnudo en estas aguas se vendería de manera casi automática una vez saliera al mercado. Posó con sólo los pantalones, simulando que se quitaba los zapatos; luego desabotonado su camiseta; seguidamente entró en el agua y ahí se despojó de toda prenda que le cubriera, siguió sin rechistar las indicaciones de los coordinadores, así se sumergió y salió sonriendo mirando la cámara con una expresión arrebatadoramente refrescante. Los fotógrafos le indicaban dónde mirar o qué mirada hacer en los distintos planos que realizarían. La sesión transcurrió sin problemas, y más de un miembro del equipo se atrevió a darse un baño en aquella laguna, seducidos por la belleza del modelo. Los cuatro forzudos avisaron de lo oscuro que comenzaba a ponerse el cielo, así que tan rápido como hicieron, deshicieron, guardando las cámaras y demás aparatos que habían utilizado. Hablaban sobre los efectos que añadirían con Photoshop, quizá la imagen de algún ave tropical o flores por entre las rocas, esa fase de diseño la trabajarían con más detalle una vez de vuelta al motel en Mato Grosso, ahí disponían de electricidad para trabajar en sus ordenadores, un lujo que en la selva era impensable.

Avanzaron de vuelta por aquel sendero escuchando las risas de los pescadores, hablaban tan alto que sus voces podían escucharse desde cierta distancia. Kise se disculpó para ir al servicio, o lo más parecido al mismo, tendría que alejarse un tanto del grupo y contribuir al riego de los árboles con un fluido amarillento que no era del todo agua. Soltó un gran suspiro de alivio cuando terminó tan importante labor, volvió sobre sus pasos y su corazón dejó de latir por un momento. Estaba en la zona correcta, una orilla bastante ancha del río, sobre la arena podía ver frescas aún las huellas de los zapatos del equipo, sin embargo, en el agua no había nada, ni pescadores ni canoas, ¿acaso era posible que se hubieran olvidado de él? Sí, sí lo era, conocía las conversaciones entre los fotógrafos y una vez que empezaran a hablar de fotografía, efectos y filtros costaba hacerles volver a la realidad.

Intentó no entrar en pánico a pesar de verse envuelto por la más absoluta de las soledades, al menos el canto de los pajarillos lograba calmarle un poco mientras pensaba en sus opciones. Podría hacer dos cosas, bien retomaba la vuelta al poblado a pie, bien pasaba aquí la noche. Descubrió que ninguna de ambas opciones le convencía, en la primera se arriesgaba a perderse en el laberíntico Amazonas, y en la segunda era presa fácil para los muchos depredadores que habría aquí. Su consuelo para esto último era precisamente el ruido de los demás animales, no podría haber peligro alguno si los pájaros cantaban como si tal cosa. Algo más esperanzado comenzó a buscar objetos básicos, había visto en algún programa de televisión que lo más importante en este tipo de situaciones era crear fuego seguido de un refugio que mantuviera alejado a las fieras; no sabía qué apariencia debería tener el refugio como para lograr tal cosa, pero sí sabía cómo hacer fuego, al menos en teoría. Dos afiladas piedras harían las veces de pedernal, y sus chispas deberían conseguir crear la hoguera. Se sentó sujetando ambas piedras sobre un matojo de hierba seca que serviría como combustible, comenzó a chocar, frotar y golpear las partes duras, pero el resultado no fue satisfactorio, más bien todo lo contrario, se había ganado un par de cortes en las palmas de sus manos y, peor aún, el sol desprendía los que serían sus últimos rayos, no dispondría de mucho más tiempo antes de verse envuelto en la oscuridad. Si tan solo hubiera traído su teléfono podría valerse de la linterna para iluminar la zona. Aun con todo, no desistió y, por segunda vez en su vida, su perseverancia dio sus frutos, una pequeña chispa que saltó directa hacia las hojas secas, Kise enseguida se agachó y comenzó a soplar sin demasiada fuerza, ofreciéndole oxígeno a aquella tímida flamita pero sin apagarla. Sujetó la yesca con sus manos, quemándose un poco por el calor –cosa que no le importó demasiado- y la llevó a la zona que había establecido como el "campamento base", un poco más lejos del agua y rodeado de árboles. La hoguera prendió rápido y se encargó de iluminar los alrededores, con dicha luz Kise pudo inspeccionar con más detalle sus manos: cortes y leves quemaduras, la pesadilla de cualquier persona que dependiera de su inmaculada imagen. Arrancó una larga rama de un árbol cercano, la acercó al fuego esperando que ardiera y cuando lo hizo comenzó a caminar, el objetivo era llegar al río para lavar sus manos y llevarse con el agua parte del dolor, pero era tan difícil orientarse que acabó –no supo muy bien cómo- en la laguna donde antes le habían fotografiado. Para su buena suerte, esto era un claro de vegetación y el cielo podía verse, no lo sabía pero hoy era noche de luna llena, la cual iluminaba casi como el sol pero dando una atmósfera más misteriosa por sus blanquecinos tonos reflejándose en el agua. Agradeció aquella luna porque la improvisada antorcha no duró demasiado tiempo encendida.

Pudo guiarse hasta alcanzar el agua, se agachó en la orilla y lavó sus manos con cuidado, deseando tener cualquier cosa que sirviera para envolverlas, no quería ni pensar en lo que ocurriría si alguno de esos cortes se infectaba. Soltó un suspiro poniéndose en pie y comenzando a andar de regreso al campamento, se debía guiar de su intuición para llegar sin perderse, con suerte podría ver el destello de la hoguera entre los árboles; fue cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle: silencio. El silencio le rodeaba desde hacía un buen rato, no era posible que todos los animales del Amazonas fuesen juntitos a dormir, eso no ocurría ni en los cuentos infantiles. Siendo así, sólo podía significar una cosa: el peligro estaba cerca. Y no tardó mucho en descubrirlo, le bastó girarse para ver a poca distancia un jaguar, por el tamaño parecía adulto –y de pelaje bastante bonito si tuviera que confesar-; retrocedió de manera instintiva viendo que el felino avanzaba hacia su posición. Por primera vez Kise sintió auténtico miedo, el jaguar mostraba sus colmillos y erizaba su pelaje de forma agresiva, dispuesto a atacar, al mismo tiempo que rugía. Si cuando descubrió que estaba solo en la cuenca del río su corazón había dejado de latir por unos segundos, justo ahora que la fiera corría hacia él pudo sentir que no sólo su corazón sino también sus pulmones se habían olvidado de funcionar. No gritó, no cerró sus ojos, realmente no pudo hacer nada; y tampoco tuvo ese famoso "flashback" que muchos aseguran llegar a tener en el momento de su muerte.

Quizá no lo tuvo porque para cuando pudo reaccionar seguía con vida, miró de un lado a otro y luego al frente, el jaguar se había encogido en el sitio, retrocediendo pero sin dejar de soltar bufidos, prueba de que el animal seguía enfadado. Kise se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás frenando lo mejor que podía el temblor de sus tobillos, luchando por tenerse en pie; lo que vio no le calmó en absoluto.

De entre los árboles surgía una oscura figura que nada tenía que ver con cualquier animal conocido, a medida que iba avanzando y dejaba que la luna le iluminara se fue aclarando el interrogante, lo que venía hacia él era un hombre. Se detuvo a pocos pasos mirándole de arriba a abajo, miró luego hacia el jaguar, y terminó por suspirar volviendo la vista a Kise.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer en una zona de cría? —con esta frase Kise descubrió dos cosas, una: quien le hablaba no era de por aquí, y dos: su voz era demasiado grave—. Tú, ¿me entiendes?

— ¿Eh? —con un sobresalto despertó del pequeño trance en el que había entrado, se giró por completo para mirarle de frente y entonces le asombraron tres cosas más, primero: su altura, debía ser gigantesco si debía alzar un poco la mirada para poder ver sus ojos, dos: su ropa, que no consistía en más que un taparrabos y varios adornos por sus brazos, y tres: su expresión, este hombre le asustaba tanto o más que el jaguar.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?

— Sí, sí, es sólo… ¿eres japonés? —debía serlo, no mucha gente en Brasil debía hablar el idioma—. ¿Cómo has…? No, ¿qué estás…? Es decir, ¿tú de dónde has salido?

— Qué impertinente, ¿eso no debería preguntarlo yo? Aparta —el hombre volvió a suspirar cuando Kise no reaccionó—. He dicho que te apartes, ¿estás sordo o qué demonios te pasa? —el rubio se ganó un empujón que casi logra acabar con su equilibrio—. La estás asustando, agh, ¿me vas a responder de una vez? ¿Piensas hacerle algo a sus crías?

La siguiente cosa que le asombró de ese hombre fue que se había acuclillado frente al jaguar, acariciándolo como si se tratara de un indefenso gatito. El felino incluso se había acercado a él, frotando el hocico contra su pierna.

— ¿Es… es hembra? —fue la única pregunta que se vio capaz de formular, algo hipnotizado con aquella imagen, ahora el jaguar se había echado boca arriba, permitiendo que el hombre acariciara la zona de su vientre.

— ¿Ah? ¿No es obvio con sólo verla? Iba a atacarte porque estás cerca de sus crías. Allí —señaló hacia los árboles, mas por mucho que miró, Kise no vio absolutamente nada en ellos—. Idiota, están en las ramas, mira hacia arriba.

Alzó el rostro y entonces vio a dos cachorros de jaguar encaramados en lo más alto, emitiendo ligeros bufidos que, intuía, serían el llamado para su madre, que estaba ahora mismo ocupada recibiendo las caricias del hombre tan misterioso como antipático. Sin duda debía llevar mucho tiempo en la selva pues no presentaba los mejores modales en una conversación, tosco y arisco en apenas un par de frases que le había dedicado. Se despidió del jaguar acariciando su cabeza y se puso en pie sin demasiada prisa, luego se echó a andar hacia la selva, rodeando la laguna para no caer en ella.

Kise no lo pensó dos veces y echó a correr tras él, sujetando su brazo para que no se alejara un solo paso más.

— ¡No te vayas y ayúdame! —exigió—. Debo regresar al poblado, el equipo estará muy preocupado por mí, ¿tienes idea del conflicto internacional que significa mi desaparición? ¡Soy famoso, se armará un buen revuelo si simplemente desaparezco! ¡No quiero seguir perdido en este lugar! ¡Es peligroso, hace calor, y es imposible que…-!

— Eres tan ruidoso, cállate —le interrumpió.

— ¡¿Disculpa?! ¿Es que no me has oído? ¡Estoy perdido en este sitio, ayúdame a salir de aquí! ¿Te parece a ti que me gusta estar en un lugar salvaje? ¡No quiero morir en un lugar como éste tan lejos de la civilización!

El hombre negó con la cabeza con una expresión de cansancio, giró y siguió con su camino. Con él se iba la única esperanza que Kise Ryōta tenía para sobrevivir, una vez más, no lo pensó y comenzó a andar tras él, a una distancia de seguridad de unos dos o tres pasos a su espalda.

— ¿Qué haces siguiéndome?

— No te sigo… voy al mismo sitio.

— Oh, no me digas.

— Pues sí te digo, ¿no puedo dar un paseo sin que me preguntes por todo?

— ¿Un paseo por la selva amazónica de noche? —rió alzando sus hombros—. Allá tú, no creo que mañana sigas con vida.

— ¡Sí seguiré con vida, voy a estar contigo y me protegerás!

— ¡¿Ah?! —detuvo sus pasos y se giró—. ¿Cuándo he aceptado algo así?

— El que acepta protegerme ante cualquier amenaza dice "qué".

— ¿Qué estás…-?

— ¡Justo ahora acabas de aceptar! —fue hacia él, sujetó su mano dándole un apretón digno a cualquier hombre de negocios—. Será un placer contar con tus servicios como guardaespaldas. Kise Ryōta, encantado de conocerte, estaré a tu cargo a partir de ahora.

— Tú, maldito, ¿pero qué estás…-?

— No es "tú", es Kise, Kise Ryōta —sonrió—. ¿Y tu nombre? ¿No me lo dirás?

— No. Ahora suéltame.

— No seas cruel, debemos llevarnos bien si queremos tener una convivencia agradable.

— Debí dejar que ella acabara contigo —suspiró.

Y entre tanta queja, Kise se las ingenió para averiguar no sólo cómo se llamaba aquel hombre rodeado de misterio, sino también su historia. No había que subestimar nunca la habilidad social de la que disponía el rubio, o quizás el hombre aceptó a hablar a cambio de silencio, cuánto más hablase él, menos hablaría su ruidoso acompañante. El nombre era Daiki, con apellido Aomine, el cual fue modificado a un divertido "Aominecchi" por parte de Kise, solía añadirle ese "-cchi" a sus amigos, y aunque Aomine no fuera uno de ellos, sí era su salvador.

La historia de Aomine no era tan alegre y despreocupada como la de un modelo que visitaba Brasil para hacerse unas fotos. Su historia comenzaba con unas vacaciones familiares en este destino tropical, continuaba con el alquiler de una avioneta y terminaba con el siniestro de la misma en mitad del denso Amazonas. Todo esto cuando apenas había alcanzado los 16 años, había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado rodeado de árboles pero tuvo que ser bastante, cuando dejó Japón Kise apenas comenzaba en el mundillo del espectáculo y ahora era toda una celebridad. Después de escuchar su relato, Kise preguntó por qué no había regresado, pero obtuvo un vago _«es una molestia»_ como respuesta que le hizo evitar seguir preguntando.

Después de caminar durante cierto tiempo que a Kise se le hizo imposible de calcular llegaron a las faldas de una pequeña colina, tan baja era que muchos de los árboles la sobrepasaban en altura. Pero lo importante de esa colina no era su tamaño, sino las cuevas que se formaban en su interior, Kise tuvo que intuir su forma porque con sólo la luz de la luna filtrándose entre tantas copas de árboles no podía ver demasiado. Aomine le indicó que deberían trepar para poder acceder al refugio, aunque sólo escaló él, Kise se aferró a su cuerpo a modo de mochila cayendo por su espalda; entonces el más experimentado tuvo que hacer uso de su fuerza para poder trepar por las rocas cargando ese peso extra. Llegó a la cima temiendo perder alguno de sus pulmones, pocas veces había estado su respiración tan acelerada como lo estaba ahora.

Aomine encabezó el camino hasta la cueva que hacía las veces de casa, era bastante amplia y de acceso complicado para muchos animales, no sólo estaba oculta entre los árboles que tapaban la colina, sino que también había que escalar una enriscada pared de piedra para poder llegar a la entrada. El centro de la cueva estaba reservado para la hoguera, había aún varias chispas que se negaban a extinguirse del todo; en la zona más al fondo estaba dispuesto un lecho fabricado con hojas y ramitas entrelazadas entre sí. A un lado y apoyadas en la pared estaban dispuestas varias lanzas, un gigantesco arco acorde al tamaño del arquero, numerosas flechas reunidas en un estuche fabricado con yuca, un hacha rudimentaria, y varias piedras punzantes que actuarían como cuchillos. Al otro lado y colgando por algún saliente de la pared caían varias pieles de distintos animales como jaguares o pumas, muchas plumas más o menos coloridas dependiendo del ave a las que pertenecieran, y escamas; ésta debía ser la sección del vestuario, aunque su primera impresión de Aomine no fue la de un hombre que cuide en demasía su imagen personal.

Se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera para comer, el pescado estaba refugiado dentro de las escamas allí colgadas, esta noche Kise descubrió lo sabrosa que podía ser una piraña bien tostada al fuego.

— Aominecch-

— No me llames así.

— Como iba diciendo, Aominecchi —ignoró por completo su advertencia—, ¿cómo has conseguido sobrevivir tanto tiempo aquí? ¿No echas de menos vivir con las personas? Deberías volver a la sociedad, ¿qué tal si regresas conmigo? ¡Imagina lo famoso que te harás! Sería algo así como "el regreso del hombre salvaje", ¿no crees que sería emocionante?

— No.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y no vas a decir nada más?

— No.

— ¡Aominecchi, ya te he dicho que debemos llevarnos bien, pon algo de tu parte! ¡Todo no lo puedo hacer yo!

— Y yo ya te he dicho que eres ruidoso, ¿cómo puedes hablar mientras comes? Haz el favor de guardar silencio.

— Aominecchi —le miró enfurruñado después de un larguísimo silencio de unos cinco segundos—, no te matará ser más amable, ¿sabes?

— Por el amor de… —suspiró llevándose la mano a la frente—. Si he sobrevivido tanto tiempo aquí es porque puedo valerme por mí mismo, no, no echo de menos vivir con gente y no, no tengo el más mínimo interés en regresar, ¿por qué iba a regresar cuando estoy bien aquí?

— ¡No puede ser! ¡No puedes estar bien aquí viviendo en una cueva!

— Sí lo estoy.

— No, no lo estás, ¿cómo vas a estarlo si no tienes ni siquiera agua caliente?

Aomine desistió en la búsqueda del silencio al que estaba tan acostumbrado, le costó reprimir algún que otro insulto dedicado únicamente al rubio, pero consiguió terminar su cena sin mediar palabra alguna con él; para su mala suerte, a Kise no le hacía falta que le contestara como para seguir hablando. Pensó que, con suerte, moriría de hipotermia esta noche, pues a pesar de que la hoguera mantenía cierta calidez en el interior de la cueva no era la suficiente como para tener un sueño agradable en las frías noches de jungla, no en vano había creado abrigos con la piel de varios animales.

No fue así en absoluto. Apenas se había acomodado en su lecho de yuca sintió al rubio haciéndose hueco a su espalda, pegándose a él y cubriéndose de igual manera con la manta; por más que intentó echarle de allí, su agarre no cedía y tuvo que resignarse a dormir con compañía esta noche. El punto positivo fue que mientras dormía no emitía sonido alguno y al fin pudo disfrutar de la calma y el silencio que le fueron arrebatados en su encuentro.

Al día siguiente se organizaron para atrapar el desayuno, y aunque Aomine se había ofrecido a ir solo, Kise se unió a la caza, no podía soportar la idea de estar a solas en la cueva, por muy segura que pareciese, seguía estando en medio del Amazonas. _«Si quieres venir conmigo quítate la ropa, apesta a ti.»_ , había sido la única condición. Kise vaciló un poco, ¿debía andar desnudo por la jungla? Estaba muy orgulloso de su físico y no le incomodaba aparecer en más de un programa en bañador, pero desnudarse frente a un hombre que no conocía de nada lo veía como un verdadero atentado contra su intimidad. Le pidió que mirase hacia otro lado mientras se desnudaba, ahora que era de día podía ver mejor sus ojos y había descubierto que aquella penetrante mirada llegaba a paralizarle. Aomine se alzó de hombros girándose, le señaló a un lado de la cueva indicándole que ahí tendría algunas pieles que le cubrieran, todas ellas con olor a animal y no a humano, un olor que era desconocido en este sitio, llamaba demasiado la atención.

Después de unos minutos donde Kise buscaba los mejores complementos para esta nueva apariencia, pudieron ponerse en marcha, él con una lanza y Aomine con el arco y varias flechas. Kise pensó que debían tener una apariencia ideal para la campaña que le había traído a Brasil, "un verdadero hombre de la jungla y el hermoso aprendiz", le gustaba cómo sonaba eso.

Nadie le había advertido de lo dura que era la cacería, más una como ésta donde no llevaba zapatos, ni una mísera hoja de palmera bajo sus pies. Mientras que Aomine se movía con soltura entre las piedras y ramas caídas, pues Kise sufría con cada paso, se apoyaba de cuando en cuando en la lanza recobrando el aliento y envidiando la capacidad que tenía el otro para andar sin dañarse.

— Aominecchi, ¿podemos descansar un momento? No puedo dar un paso más —agotado, se sentó en una roca recubierta de musgo—. ¡Me duelen muchísimo los pies!

— Tú sí que eres un verdadero dolor en el trasero —suspiró rascándose la nuca.

— ¡No tienes corazón! ¿Qué será de mí, una estrella de mi nivel, perdido con un salvaje en esta jungla?

— Puede comerte un puma, un jaguar, un caimán, una anaconda… tienes muchas opciones, no te preocupes por eso.

— ¡¿A dónde vas?! —preguntó viendo que el salvaje se iba—. ¡Aominecchi, no puedes dejarme aquí!

— ¿No? Yo creo que sí puedo. Sigue quejándote si tanto te entretiene, yo tengo hambre.

— ¡Aominecchi!

El miedo a quedarse solo fue mayor que el dolor en sus pies, soportaría las dolorosas punzadas de buena gana si a cambio se encontraba protegido y acompañado. Aunque ahora llevase una lanza consigo, la verdad era que no sabía qué debía hacer con ella, más bien, cómo hacerlo; intuía, por las películas y programas que había visto sobre el tema, que debía lanzarla hacia una presa o también podría usarla como defensa ante un posible ataque, ahora el cómo sujetarla o arrojarla no lo tenía tan claro. Se detuvo en seco ante la seña de Aomine, con sus dedos sobre sus labios le pedía silencio a pesar de que Kise no había soltado una sola palabra desde hacía un rato, aun así, asintió con la cabeza aferrándose a la lanza. Por su parte, Aomine se acuclilló sacando el arco, Kise le imitó sin saber muy bien qué hacían, y cuando Aomine avanzaba a la izquierda, él también lo hacía, cuando se detenía, él también paraba en seco, imitó todos y cada uno de sus movimientos aprendiendo cómo se enfundaba un arco o cómo se colocaba correctamente una flecha en él. Parpadeó y al siguiente instante la flecha salía disparaba rumbo al objetivo, un agudo chillido indicó que había acertado en él.

Se acercaron y Kise pudo descubrir que su desayuno, y buena parte de su almuerzo, sería un jabalí de tamaño medio. No lo había probado nunca pero suponía que debía tener un sabor parecido al cerdo.

— Con la lanza atraparemos varias frutas, ¿tienes puntería? —era obvio que Aomine no podría lanzar cargando el jabalí a sus espaldas y el arco con las flechas.

— ¡Por supuesto! En el instituto jugaba a baloncesto, y era muy bueno, ¿sabes? De hecho sigo conservando mis habilidad-

— No te he preguntado por tu vida, te he preguntado si tienes puntería. No es lo mismo lanzar un balón a una canasta que una lanza contra unos mangos, ¿seguro que podrás?

— ¡Sí que podré, sólo siéntate y observa!

Con su orgullo como lanzador en juego, se preparó para el tiro. Apuntó hacia el árbol que Aomine le señalaba, fijándose en los mangos colgando de él, echó hacia atrás el brazo cogiendo impulso y luego lanzó llenó de convicción sólo para descubrir que había fallado estrepitosamente.

— Dicen que el que no sabe que no sabe es un peligro.

— ¡Es normal que haya fallado, es mi primera vez con una lanza!

— Ya veo, ya —Aomine suspiró dejando el jabalí y las demás cosas en el suelo—. Voy a por ella, quédate aquí y protege la comida.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no te vayas!

— Debo recuperar la lanza, ¿no te parece?

— ¡Pero no quiero que te vayas y me dejes solo! ¡No seas cruel, Aominecchi, por favor, no te vayas!

— No te alteres tanto, ¿quieres? Sólo voy a por la lanza, no tardaré.

— ¡Entonces… entonces iré contigo!

— ¿Cómo vas a ir si apenas puedes caminar?

— ¡Lo soportaré!

— No digas estupideces.

— Pero…

— Me estorbarás si vienes conmigo. Espérame aquí.

Aomine no tenía muy claro cómo debía calmar a otra persona, llevaba años tratando únicamente con animales o con aborígenes no demasiado civilizados, así que utilizó el mismo método que daba resultados con las fieras. Se acercó a Kise y acarició su cabeza; para su sorpresa, funcionó, el rubio le miró con una expresión que mezclaba confusión y alivio. Aomine se atrevió a sonreír y Kise le devolvió la sonrisa; ahora, con su acompañante visiblemente más calmado pudo ir en busca de la lanza. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, se había clavado en el grueso tronco de una palmera, tras forcejear un poco pudo hacerse con ella, lanzó correctamente atravesando un par de mangos que servirían como aperitivo en el desayuno y volvió sobre sus pasos mordisqueando una de las frutas.

Encontró a Kise sentado junto al jabalí, con el arco y las flechas a su lado, y mirando algo distraído los árboles. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron pudo ver bien clara la alegría en ellos, incluso se había puesto en pie para recibirle, fue una sensación reconfortante. El viaje de regreso a la cueva transcurrió en un agradable silencio, se debía a que Kise iba comiendo uno de los mangos, eso junto a las heridas en sus pies le quitaban todas las ganas de hablar que tuviese, y Aomine disfrutó de aquella calma. Trepó primero hacia la entrada y, una vez en lo alto, le ayudó para facilitarle la escalada. Kise fue el encargado de reavivar el fuego y Aomine se encargó de trocear y limpiar la pieza de jabalí, troceaba pedazos pequeños que se cocinarían rápido, el resto los arrojó hacia la selva, _«sin frigorífico no se puede almacenar la comida. Los jaguares sabrán qué hacer con lo que sobra.»_ , guiado por la curiosidad, Kise fue hacia el borde de la cueva, miró hacia el suelo para encontrarse con varios jaguares rugiendo y luchando por conseguir los mayores pedazos de jabalí. Retrocedió de inmediato, temía tener un desafortunado resbalón y acabar convertido en la comida de los felinos.

Durante el desayuno o el almuerzo, no tenía la menor idea de la hora que sería –y ahora mismo tampoco le importaba demasiado-, volvió a interesarse por la historia de Aomine. Descubrió que no sabía portugués y que tampoco tenía la más mínima intención de aprenderlo, le preguntó entonces por dinero o fortuna, si contase su historia de supervivencia le llovería el dinero a raudales, pero no pareció interesado, _«nada de eso me hace falta aquí. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca sin preocuparme de nada, es agradable.»_ , había sido su respuesta.

— ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar? —Aomine se puso en pie dando un par de pasos por la cueva—. Vámonos de una vez.

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

— Cállate y sígueme.

— Pero Aominecchi, apenas puedo caminar…

— ¿Vas a seguir con tus quejas?

— Ya voy, ya voy, ¿tanto te cuesta ser considerado con alguien herido?

Casi a tientas por el dolor en sus pies, Kise pudo seguirle. Si bien le asombró recibir su ayuda para descender por la pared de roca, más le asombró ver cómo ya en el suelo se acuclillaba, esperando a que subiera para cargarle. No lo dudó y se recargó en su espalda, dejando que aquellas gigantescas manos sujetaran con fuerza sus muslos para sostenerle, el contacto tan directo –no había ropa que le cubriese más que un taparrabos- le hizo estremecer. Y es que no podía negar el atractivo que Aomine tenía, quizá fuera cosa de esa apariencia salvaje que iba consigo o del aire tan varonil que parecía desprender a cada paso que daba, era difícil no catalogar a un hombre como varonil y masculino siendo éste tan alto y andando medio desnudo haciendo gala del cuerpo que la misma jungla había esculpido con el paso de los años. Kise llegó a pensar que perderse en el Amazonas no sería algo tan terrible si fuese Aomine su acompañante. No del todo, pero llegaba a comprender su punto de vista y total negativa al regreso, alguien que ha vivido tanto tiempo en libertad no logrará adaptarse nunca a las estrictas normas establecidas por la sociedad, ¿no ocurría algo parecido con los animales que son atrapados y luego expuestos en un zoo?

Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que incluso llegó a dormirse. Le despertó un mareo de voces llamando su nombre, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para situarse; reconoció el sitio como la cabaña de los enawenê-nawê donde había pasado la noche con el equipo. Se incorporó en el lecho mirando de un lado a otro, los fotógrafos lloraban emocionados junto al resto del grupo que aplaudían o reían notablemente aliviados, _«¡vaya un susto que nos has dado! ¿Cómo regresaríamos a Japón sin nuestra estrella? ¡Aún tenemos muchas fotos que hacerte!»_ fue el recibimiento que tuvo, minutos más tarde le traían ropa de la tribu, el trabajo de Kise sería cambiarse y hacer una segunda sesión con varios aborígenes. De un instante a otro se quedó a solas en la cabaña, el resto de personas entendían que el modelo requería privacidad si iba a cambiarse, y pudo examinar su cuerpo. Sus pies habían sido lavados y recubiertos con una especie de ungüento, le extrañó porque en las palmas de sus manos tenía el mismo producto tan viscoso cubriendo sus heridas, lo olisqueó un poco pero no pudo identificar el olor. Se puso en pie suspirando mirando la ropa, no había mucha diferencia entre el taparrabos que llevaba y las prendas –por llamarlas de alguna forma- que le habían dado: falda hecha de hojas, collares de hueso y plumas; pero, si tuviese que ser sincero, preferiría seguir llevando lo que traía puesto.

Dejó la cabaña sin haberse cambiado, le explicaría a los fotógrafos su historia y seguramente quisieran fotografiarle llevando ese taparrabos en lugar de los de la tribu. Pero el equipo no entró en razón, ni uno solo creyó en sus palabras, y por más que intentó explicarlo el esfuerzo fue en vano. El equipo parecía más ocupado quejándose (por el calor, el olor, la humedad…) que atendiendo a lo que decía. Kise negó con la cabeza y regresó al interior de la cabaña para cambiarse, las órdenes de los coordinadores habían sido claras y sólo permitirían las fotos con la ropa original de la tribu.

Esta segunda sesión de fotos no transcurrió como la primera, muchos decían que el modelo estaba distraído, como si su mente estuviera en un lugar distinto a su cuerpo. Tras bastante esfuerzo para encontrar las poses perfectas bajo la luz idónea, el equipo dio por finalizado el trabajo de hoy. Le indicaron a Kise que mañana temprano regresarían a Mato Grosso para editar en el motel las fotografías tomadas, por el camino continuarían con el vídeo del "making off", y por la tarde pondrían rumbo a Brasilia para regresar esa misma noche a Japón, no perderían más tiempo en la jungla cuando ya el trabajo estaba hecho.

Siendo ya de noche el equipo descansaba en la cabaña, Kise, por su parte, no conseguía pegar ojo. Salió al exterior cubriéndose con una pequeña manta que alguien del equipo habría traído, el poblado estaba iluminado por las antorchas y se guiaba por sus luces para echarse a caminar sin acabar perdido entre caseta y caseta. De una de ellas salió el anciano representante que les había acompañado el primer día, _«garoto, si no te marchas ahora no podrás irte nunca. Ya has conocido el más bello encanto de la jungla, ¿me equivoco…?»_ , le dijo con esa extraña mezcla de portugués y lengua aborigen que usaba al hablar, además de con una medio sonrisa que logró arrancarle un sonrojo al modelo, la imagen de cierto salvaje había venido a su cabeza. El anciano continuó y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a modo de despedida, sabía que ya no volvería a verle: _«garoto, somos animales, muchas veces sólo debemos seguir nuestro instinto»_.

Kise no supo decir por qué, pero antes de darse cuenta había dejado atrás el poblado. Era una completa locura, pero ahora mismo iba descalzo y cubierto con aquella manta que apenas le cubría hasta los muslos corriendo por la selva sin mayor iluminación que la que daba la luna. Los pocos rayos que lograban filtrarse entre las copas de los árboles ni siquiera bastaban para iluminar adecuadamente sus pasos. Y aun así, sonreía, iba animado, parecía que a cada paso que daba menguaba el peso que debía cargar sobre sus hombros, posiblemente se debiera a que su vestuario lo componía únicamente el taparrabos que había cogido de la cueva y aquella manta que tampoco era suya.

Podía escuchar cómo la selva le llamaba, ella no le pedía horas de ensayos y largos días de rodaje, no tendría por qué sonreír continuamente, y tampoco debería soportar las insufribles entrevistas ni el acoso continuo de los fans. En lo más recóndito de la selva podría saborear la libertad y mostrarse tal cual era, ¿qué más daba si una fiera acababa con él ahora mismo? Al menos moriría siendo libre. Desde hacía años vivía demasiado condicionado, al fin se libraría de todo aquello, ¿qué debía dar a cambio? ¿Su vida? La ofrecería con gusto.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? —esta voz tan grave le hizo frenarse.

Rió un poco y se giró hacia la derecha para poder verle; allí estaba Aomine surgiendo de entre los árboles sin hacer ruido, posiblemente viniera de pescar porque en punta de la lanza que traía estaban incrustados varios peces. Esta vez los tobillos de Kise no temblaron de miedo sino de emoción, logró controlarlo y se echó a andar, quedando frente a él y mostrando una ancha sonrisa que prácticamente iluminaba su rostro.

— Gracias Aominecchi.

— ¿Ah? Te he salvado la vida, te he dado de comer, he limpiado y curado tus heridas… ¿y me lo agradeces ahora? ¿No te parece un poco tarde? —se alzó de hombros en mitad de un suspiro—. Bien, como sea, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con-…?

— No pienso ir —le interrumpió.

— Tú deliras, ¿no?

— ¡No quiero volver con ellos! ¡Tienes que llevarme lejos, muy lejos para que no me encuentren nunca!

— A ver, ¿qué has comido?

— ¡Aominecchi, estoy hablando en serio! —se quejó haciendo un pequeño puchero—. Te guste o no, pienso quedarme aquí contigo.

— Entonces seré yo el que vuelva a Japón —y sin más, comenzó a andar pasando junto a Kise.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! —claro que Kise no tardó en tirar de su brazo para evitar que siguiera caminando—. ¡No tienes corazón, Aominecchi! ¿Tanto te molesto?

— ¿Cómo no vas a molestarme si te pasas el día entero quejándote? Eres un caprichoso.

— ¡No soy un caprichoso!

— ¿Y te atreves a decir que no? ¡Pero si desde que nos vimos no paras de pedirme cosas! ¿Es que soy tu esclavo o qué demonios pasa contigo? _«Aominecchi esto, Aominecchi lo otro.»_ , ¡es irritante!

— Pero yo no pido cosas… —era cierto, el trabajo de Kise era lucir su mejor sonrisa, asentir ante cualquier propuesta novedosa y aceptarla igual de alegre—. Aominecchi, yo no pido cosas… —rió separándose, no le parecía el momento oportuno como para dejar escapar alguna lágrima—. Yo no pido…, no puedo hacerlo, no tengo derecho a hacerlo, soy una imagen…

— ¿Estás llorando?

Kise no contestó pero de nuevo pudo sentir sobre sus cabellos una gigantesca mano acariciándole, una caricia tan cálida, tan simple, tan sincera que le hizo ruborizarse intentando disimular la sonrisa. Se acercó un poco más esperando que el tacto no se fuera, y llegó a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del otro disfrutando de su cercanía.

— Aominecchi, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

— Diga lo que diga lo pedirás de todas formas.

— Entonces… —alzó la mirada, veía necesario establecer el contacto visual como para pedir esto—: ¿puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

Había algo en aquellos ojos que le impedían negarse. Aomine chasqueó la lengua al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la nuca, volvió a bufar mirando por segunda vez a Kise, ¿es que no parpadearía nunca? ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría mirándole de esta manera? Había demasiada emoción tras aquellos ojos tan brillantes, tanta que le costaba mantener el contacto visual.

— Aah, me rindo —suspiró apartándose, tenía que alejarse o se quedaría prendado de aquella mirada—. Haz lo que quieras, morirás antes de que te des cuenta.

— ¡No digas cosas escalofriantes como ésa, Aominecchi! ¡Aprenderé a manejar todo esto y me volveré mejor que tú!

— Sigue soñando.

— ¡Aominecchi, qué cruel!

— ¿Vas a venir o no?

— ¡Ten compasión, mis pies aún duelen! —de hecho sólo pudo dar un par de pasos tras él antes de que las punzadas remitieran—. Además, ¿qué es lo que has usado para cubrir las heridas? ¡Huele fatal!

— Baba de caracol.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es asqueroso, Aominecchi! ¡Quítamelo! ¡Vamos al río, tengo que lavarme!

— Tú vete a donde quieras, yo voy a cenar.

— ¡Aominecchi!

— Si sigues gritando tanto atraerás a los jaguares, ¿quieres morir tan rápido? —sonrió mirándole, Kise había cubierto su boca con ambas manos negando con la cabeza—. Bien, entonces sígueme, en silencio a ser posible, no has cenado, ¿cierto? Te daré algo de pescado y luego haremos algo con tus heridas. Maldita sea, serán todo molestias contigo aquí, ¿es que no había otro sitio donde podías perderte? No, tenía que ser aquí, en mi jungla —le miró una segunda vez al no escuchar pasos a su espalda, Kise no se había movido un solo centímetro de donde estaba—. ¿Pero qué haces ahí tieso como un esparto? No pienso cargarte hasta la cueva, ¿te haces una idea de lo que pesas?

Kise volvió a sonreír siguiéndole. La vida en lo salvaje no sería terrible en absoluto si contaba con su compañía, al fin y al cabo, sólo debía seguir su instinto, ¿cierto?


End file.
